


Soul Bound

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Dubious Consent, M/M, Manipulation, Soul Bond, Soulmates, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Poe's bond with Kylo is turned against himself and used to bend him to Kylo's will.





	Soul Bound

Poe resists for as long as he can. He resists the conditioning that the First Order puts him through. He resists the intrusion into his mind by Kylo Ren. He resists the very call of his soulbond to Kylo Ren. He holds onto the hope that the Resistance will come for him, that Finn or Rey or Snap would walk through the door and drag him to safety. He resists and hopes until the combined weight of the conditioning and his soulmate finally drags him down and turns the hope inside of him to ashes.   
  
His memories before the conditioning are fuzzy and distant. It hurts to dwell on them so he does not do so often. Kylo does not want him to, either. He does not want to disappoint Kylo. Never Kylo. He remembers waking up for the first time after conditioning and seeing Kylo for - what was as far as anyone is concerned - the first time. He remembers the feelings of fear and hope and love and terror rush into his mind. He still does not fully understand the fear and terror he had felt. When he asks his soulmate about it, Kylo tells him he would never hurt Poe, would never give him cause to fear him. And Poe believes him. Kylo tells him not to think about those things, so Poe does his best to push them from his mind.   
  
Poe pushes all but Kylo from his mind. It is easy as he can feel the bond to Kylo humming in the back of his mind. It gives him a focal point for when he wakes up panting in fear with a hazy memory struggling to break through its haze and drown him in the past. Kylo pushes into his mind when the bond's quiet but intense thrum is not enough for Poe to return to himself, and helps guide him back to the present. Helps guide him back to Kylo and the First Order. Poe is grateful for Kylo's force abilities at these times. He is grateful that Kylo takes away the awful pain and confusion and give him instead a beautiful clarity of who he is here and now.   
  
Poe is taught to fly a TIE fighter. He knows Kylo can feel the delight that courses through him as he guides the fighter through space for the first time. He feels a sense of déjà vu, but remembers Kylo's orders and pushes the feeling down in favor of focusing on piloting the incredible machine through maneuvers with the other TIE fighter pilots. Their compliments when they land are welcome but pale in comparison to the ones from his soulmate. The words 'best pilot in the galaxy' ring in his mind and remind him of a different kind of fighter but Poe cannot place the memories. Kylo drives all thoughts of the other craft from his mind that night, anyway.    
  
The conditioning begins to break down after a few months, leaving Poe with doubts and fears. He becomes confused and disoriented from the frequent flashbacks to a different Poe, one who would hate Poe as he is now. The soulbond is not enough to ground Poe. He fights it again. Kylo cannot keep him under his control at all times, so Poe gets sent to be reconditioned. When he emerges from the reconditioning center full of purpose and contentment again, he finds that his reconditioning actually causes Kylo some level of pain through the soulbond that he cannot block out. Poe does not like the thought of his soulmate suffering because of him. He promises Kylo that he will not need to be sent back there. Kylo tells him that he knows. Tells him that he will make sure it does not happen again. He tells him that he will take care of Poe and make sure he does not fall again.   
  
Poe is finally cleared for combat. He can feel Kylo in the back of his mind as he swoops around the Finalizer and watches as his gunner shoots X-wing after X-wing. He finds joy in the feeling of flying but there is a tinge of sorrow when he watches the flash of light as each X-wing explodes into thousands of pieces. Kylo soothes his mind and helps him focus back on the task at hand. He is commended for his excellent piloting skills, for helping to destroy no fewer than ten X-wings that day. Kylo's presence helps him focus on the praise and the exhilaration that comes from a job well-done instead of the niggling feeling of regret.   
  
Finally, the First Order brings the Resistance to heel. Poe is disappointed that after all of his contributions, he will not be allowed to attend the ceremony that will serve to announce the victory of the First Order and pass sentencing on the captured Resistance members. He watches it from his and Kylo's shared room. The feeling that he knows the people being sentenced to death grows with each second. Kylo's presence in his mind tells him to turn the news off, to ignore their faces, to not think about it. Poe asks Kylo how he knows them, how he could possibly be sure that he knows more than just their faces. Kylo tells him again to not think about it. After another plea for Kylo to tell him what is happening to him, Poe feels Kylo slip deeper into his mind and the order to not think about it becomes one he cannot disobey. He crawls into their bed when Kylo orders him to. The next thing Poe knows, Kylo is standing over him and stroking his hair. He does not think about the trials or the memories as he wraps his arms and legs around Kylo. He does not think about anything but Kylo for a long while.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
